


With Your Hands on My Hips (These Butterflies Are Here to Stay)

by miscellaneous_writings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Middle School, School Dances, lots of cute fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscellaneous_writings/pseuds/miscellaneous_writings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this drabble prompt: Hey could you maybe do a drabble about awkward middle school dance larry w/ harry hanging with all the girls on one side and boys on the other, you know how it is and cute dancing and awkward cute fluff. Thank you!! And it can be short, just a littlle drabble if you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Your Hands on My Hips (These Butterflies Are Here to Stay)

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is a quick drabble! Hope you like it xx

Harry's hands were sweating as he danced around awkwardly with his small group of friends. He was all dressed up in a button up shirt and a cute bowtie, his hair washed and pushed across his forehead and looking surprisingly neat instead of the normal, 'just got out of bed' look. There had been about five fast songs in a row now and he was fidgeting around nervously, glancing over to the boy's side of the gym where the middle school dance was held. This many fast songs meant there was bound to be a slow song very soon and he so badly wanted to ask Louis to dance.

Louis was standing on the side of the gym with his friends, Zayn and Liam, constantly glancing over to where Harry was dancing with a few girls and his friend, Niall. "Jesus Lou, just go ask him to dance. Worse case he says no." Zayn nudged Louis in the side.

"No way. Nope. Not gonna happen. How embarrassing if he turns me down?' Louis whined and shook his head quickly, tearing his gaze away from Harry across the gym and looking to Zayn. 

"Alright, then don't dance with anyone tonight, not my issue." Zayn laughed softly and shrugged, going back to scanning the little groups of people for someone to dance with next slow song. 

Sooner than later, the song had ended and 'Hallelujah' came on. It was the immediate split that happened at most dances. All the girls (with a few boys, Harry and Niall included) on one side with the boys on the other. The couples were already in the middle dancing with awkward stretched out arms, being sure to keep the required space between them. People from the sides would walk over to the other and ask the person to dance and then they would. Simple right? Not really for Harry.

Harry wanted to dance with Louis and that's what's he was going to (try to) do, even if he died from embarrassment on the way. "Go. Now's your chance!" Niall whispered and shoved Harry forward, making him stumble towards the opposite side of the gym. 

Harry turned and shot Niall and glare before smoothing out his shirt and approching Louis. He was quite confident with himself until his lifted his gaze and saw Louis right there in front of him. He squeaked in his throat and glanced back down at his shoes. "Um.. Louis. Would you um yeah do you want to maybe like dance with me?" Harry asked, his cheeks turning bright red. It was even visible to Zayn and Liam who were standing a bit behind Louis in the dark gym. 

Louis grinned brightly and nodded quickly. "Yeah. Um yes. I want to dance with you. Lets go dance." He grinned and grabbed Harry's hand that was clasped shyly with the other one in front of him. He gave it a light squeeze before pulling him along to the center of the dance floor. 

"This is a little um embarrassing but I don't... I don't know where to put my hands.." Harry admitted shyly, one hand still interlocked with Louis's. 

Louis giggled softly and glanced up at Harry who was blushing even more than before. "Okay, well you put your hands on my shoulders and I put my hands on your waist, like this." Louis says softly and lets go of Harry's small and sweaty hand before setting his own on Harry's, slightly pudgy with baby fat, hips. "Now sway, like this. No, with me and the music. There." Louis giggled softly once they got into a good rhythm. 

They swayed back and forth, Harry's sweaty palms on Louis' thin shoulders and their arms as straight and tense as could be inbetween them. "Closer." Niall mumbled and nudged Harry forward against Louis' chest when he went dancing by doing what appeared to be a one man waltz. 

Harry stumbled forward, their chests bumping together but luckily Louis steadied Harry with his hands tightening on him a little. "You good?" Louis murmured to Harry who was still leaning against his chest. 

"Just perfect." Harry replied back as they kept swaying but this time with their bodies pressed together. They both laughed softly and neither of them made any attempt to move away from each other so they stayed like that, swaying with Harry's arms around Louis' neck and his head in the crook of Louis' neck while Louis' arms wrapped around Harry's waist. 

And if the next song was a fast song again, both boys pretended not to notice, opting for swaying along together to the beat of their own slow song.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble. Hope you liked it!
> 
> Let me know what you think and send me more prompts!
> 
> My tumblr: the-larry-feels.tumblr.com


End file.
